To Dance
by Angel Serenity Wings
Summary: Duck is going to be the main dancer in The Swan Lake. Unfortunately for her, Fakir is the prince and she has to dance with him, as well as practice with him after class to prepare. She is not too happy about this predicament. However, Rue and Muteo find this hilarious. (Duck x Fakir) (Slight Rue x Muteo) Oneshot.


_To Dance_

* * *

**Here's a cute, fluffy, oneshot for those who like Princess Tutu. ^0^ This doesn't take place during any specific time...it just happens! xD**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Summery: Duck is going to be the main dancer in The Swan Lake. Unfortunately for her, Fakir is the prince and she has to dance with him, as well as practice with him after class to prepare. She is not too happy about this predicament. However, Rue and Muteo find this hilarious. (Duck x Fakir) (Rue x Muteo)_

* * *

It was Spring, which was my favorite time of year, because that was the time our school performed a ballet for the town. I sighed, and absentmindedly moved my foot to second position. Apparently, we're going to perform Swan Lake, and I knew who was going to get the main role.

It wouldn't be me...I was just boring old Duck. "Miss Duck."

Yes, that was right. Just Duck. "Miss _Duck?_"

Of course, it would've been nice if I could get the main part sometime...if only I wasn't just- "Miss DUCK!"

"I know I'm just a klutz!" I said, and glanced over to see- "M-Mr. Cat!" I squeaked.

"If you don't shtart paying more attention in classh, _miss Duck_...I will be forcshed to have you maaarry me!" he declared.

"Don't do this Mr. Cat!" Pike exclaimed, rushing over to me.

"Yes, she has no brain and wasn't thinking properly! Please forgive her!" Lilie said in her airy voice, whilst choking me in a headlock.

"Quaaac-...sorry!" I gasped. Mr. Cat looked at us for a moment before scratching the walls near the piano.

"Mr. Cat?" a voice called, and I turned to see- "Senior Muteo!" Pike said, clenching her fists. "Go get him Duck!"

I looked at both of my friends. "I can't. He already has Rue.."

Lilie hugged my head tightly. "Aww, poor Duck. A doomed love."

"Don't make her feel worse!" Pike chided, and we all turned back to see what Muteo wanted with Mr. Cat.

"We were supposed to assign roles for Swan Lake today, weren't we?" Muteo inquired in his quiet voice.

"Ah, yes," Mr. Cat said, and turned around before looking at everyone in class. "I want you all to get in a line, please."

We all listened, and I somehow got next to Rue. I looked at her in admiration, but then felt someone bump me on the left.

Turning, I saw it was-"Senior Fakir?" I said in quiet surprise.

"Move over," he said, and I glared.

"Meanie..."

"Now classh," Mr. Cat started, "today we are assigning roles to Swan Lake." He put his paws together. "And apparently, to be fair, I must give both our main partsh to those who either haven't gotten the main role in a while, or haven't gotten it at all."

I looked around. So Rue wasn't going to get the part this year...? Would it be Pike or Lilie? What about Muteo!?

"So for the Princessh, we are awarding the role to..._Duck_..." Mr. Cat said, whilst making a face.

I gawked at him, as the class stared at me. "Whaaaaaat?" I yelped.

"Moving on," Mr. Cat said, returning the attention to himself. "The Prince will be played by none other than Fakir." I made the sourest face imaginable as everyone clapped.

"Why him...?" I muttered with a pout.

Fakir glanced down at me. "Stupid Duck."

I clenched my fists as Mr. Cat went on about the other roles.

"Senior Muteo should have gotten the role," I said.

"And Rue should've gotten yours," Fakir replied, and I stuck out my lower lip in annoyance.

"Now lishten," Mr. Cat called to the class after assigning everyone a part. "Everyone will now break off into their groupsh to practice."

"Aw...looks like I'm stuck with you..." I said, looking at the ground. "I wish I was with senior Muteo..."

"Just hurry up," Fakir said, and dragged me over to the opposite side of the room. "We need to learn this as quickly as possible."

0_0_0_o_0_0_0

"Aww, poor Duck," Lilie said. "You're all exhausted. Of course it isn't natural for you to work hard. You just can't." I was draped across the bar; luckily, I wasn't stretching against it, or Pike would probably hurt me somehow.

"But that was brutal," Pike said. "Fakir worked you to the bone today. Maybe he wants to get this over with because he dislikes Duck so much."

I groaned.

"Or maybe he has a crush on Duck," Lilie said.

Pike and I whirled around to look at her. "No way!" we both said.

Lilie puts her hands to her cheeks. "It's always a thought..." she said, daydreaming. "Well, do your best Duck."

"My...best?" I said, but the two had already left.

_Best at what?_ I thought, and headed to the changing room.

0_0_0_o_0_0_0

"Get up," Fakir said, as I gasped on the ground.

"But Fakir..." I said. "We've been practicing all day!"

He gave me an annoyed look. "The performance is in two days, and you still don't know your part."

I gulped. "I'm sorry!" I said. "I'll get to work on it right away!" Pushing myself to my feet, I took Fakir's hand, and he pulled me into the dance.

"Getting better miss Duck," Mr. Cat said, walking over to us as Fakir twirled me. "If you keep this up, you might actually not make a fool of yourself!"

I stuck out my lower lip. "What's that supposed to mean?" I muttered.

"That you're incompetent," Fakir replied.

"Qua-!" I started, but covered my mouth in time. Fakir gave me a strange look, before we continued to practice.

0_0_0_o_0_0_0

"Stop shaking like that," Fakir said. "B-b-but I'm nervous!" I squeaked, unable to keep my legs from trembling.

Fakir sighed. "Just don't fall on your face." With a shove, he pushed me out onto the stage. Muteo, Rue, and a few other advanced students danced around me as I forced my brain to work, and began the Princess' part.

Fluttering down stage like a duck, I tried to keep my arms and legs from making jerky movements, and somehow managed to get to the end of the performance without falling over. I didn't realize it was time to dance with Fakir til he appeared behind me and took my hand.

I suddenly forgot the entire dance, and stumbled. Fakir's facial expression narrowed, and he simply pulled me along as he lead the dance. We leaped across the stage, twirled around the other performers, and danced on our toes. I forgot being nervous, forgot that I was dancing with cranky Fakir, and just enjoyed myself.

_Dancing is so much fun..._ I thought as we approached the end of the play.

Suddenly, I tripped on something, and tipped backwards. Fakir was pulled after by me, and somehow managed to stop us from making complete fools of ourselves.

Or maybe not.

When we'd leaned backwards, Fakir had been shoved from behind, and our lips connected.

My eyes widened in shock, as my cheeks flushed. Fakir looked completely shocked, and the lights went out. Both of us waited til the lights returned to bow to the audience, our faces beet red. I followed Fakir off stage as I stared at the floor in embarrassment.

Muteo and Rue were chuckling amongst themselves off to the side, and Fakir glared in their direction. "Muteo, you are in so much trouble," he said through clenched teeth.

Rue poked Fakir on the nose. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that though," she said, and Fakir stomped off, blushing.

I looked after him in confusion.

Pike and Lilie suddenly grabbed me from behind. "Soooo, how was that kiss with Senior Fakir?" Pike asked. I glanced between them, and covered my hot face with my hands.

"Quack!"

Uh oh.

* * *

**Hehe. Is it bad that I imagined the voices saying the dialogue as I wrote this? XD**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought!**

******}:}l{:{ **-Serena- ******}:}l{:{**


End file.
